mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Footi
Footi is a Spikels Mixel. Description Livewire Footi just can’t stop moving! Every moment of the day bursts with exciting possibilities for the tallest member of the fun-loving Spikels tribe. Footi just loves to skip, jump and dance. But give this Mohawk-haired character plenty of room when he starts stomping around – those huge spiky claw feet are dangerous so watch out!http://shop.lego.com/en-US/FOOTI-41521 Personality Footi is a very heartfelt Mixel. With a love for ballet dancing and slightly in touch with his feminine side, Footi listens to his heart and encourages other Mixels to do so, too. Every Mixel, in his own words, is a friend. He is full of energy, preferring to skip and dance whenever he moves. He loves dancing so much that he has managed to incorporate it in his fighting style against Nixels. Physical Appearance Footi is mostly tan in color. He has a rectangular body that also acts as his head. He has eyes on each side of it. He has a long and well-defined jaw with black lining. He has large teeth, two on each side. A darker tan stripe runs on the top of his head, where silver two Mohawk blades are on top. A thick black stripe runs around his body. His arms are black and thin with a tan section at the top. His hands are black and pincer-like. His legs are very long and bow. At the top, they are grey, but they turn dark tan at the knees. He has three dark tan spikes on his legs. His feet are very large. The bottoms are tan, while the tops are divided dark tan and black. He has three silver bladed toenails on each of his feet. Memorable Quotes Ability His feet have very sharp knife-like toenails that pierce easily. Biography Early life Little is known about Footi's early life. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") During a day at Mixel Park with his brothers, he chatted with the Glorp Corp, explaining how Scorpi was very skittish, and the three then headed off. When Scorpi accidentally Murped with Glurt, he calmed down a frenzied Hoogi and insisted that both tribes listen to their hearts and work together to get them back. He Mixed with Torts, but they managed to lose him, finally leading to a chase into the Magic Tent, where they found him on the rafters. After finally retrieving him, a blast of magic from Magnifo breaks the rafters, sending everyone tumbling down into an upside-down pyramid. ("Murp Romp") When Glomp had a bad cold, he was one of the Mixels that helped support him. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Memorable Quotes *''"Yep, he's super cute and super skittish."'' -Footi, Murp Romp *''"Hoogi, it’ll be fine. As long as we listen to our hearts. Yes, we must listen to our ever-loving hearts! And my heart says: to save our friends, (pulls out Glorp Corp/Spikel Cubit) we must mix ‘em to get ‘em."'' -Footi, Murp Romp Set Information Footi was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41521 and contains 72 pieces. In-Booklet code Footi's in-booklet code is SP1KEFOO4T, which is SpikeFoot when it is decoded. Trivia *His name is a pun on the word "foot". *He is one of the tallest Mixels, with the others being Glomp, Zaptor and Seismo. **He is also the tallest of the Spikels. *He has the most pieces out of the Spikels. ** He also has the most pieces out of all the Mixels so far. *Bumper Robinson uses his voice for Bumblebee from Transformers Animated for Footi, albiet calmer and with a slight femininity. * He is the only Spikel that has not been referred to by name in the cartoon so far. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Mixed Up Special **Murp Romp Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines **Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! Sources and References Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Secondary Members Category:Tan Category:Black highlights Category:High-pitched voices Category:Jointed Feet Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Mixels who like to dance Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels